With the development of modern electronic technologies, components are provided in a display device to implement desired functions, such as an electromagnetic touch sensing function, to provide a user with convenience in use.
Touch driving electrodes are used in the display device in the related art in order to implement a capacitive touch sensing function. However, a touch driving circuit configured for providing touch driving signals for the touch driving electrodes is rather complex, so that it is difficult for a display device with the touch driving circuit to have a narrow frame. Additionally, due to its numerous signal inputting terminals, the touch driving circuit needs many output signals from an Integrated Circuit (IC), thereby increasing the cost of the IC.